No ordinary day, no ordinary love
by CPD21
Summary: Every day may start the same but not every day finishes the same. After a terrible accident that leaves one life hanging in the balance, the unit must come together as a team.
1. Chapter 1

Every day is different, it may be the same starting routine you wake up, shower, have your double shot of coffee then take the 15 minute drive to the station.

 _But today just doesn't seem like one of those days, something just doesn't seem right._

 _I don't know why though I have the most beautiful girl laying on my chest, watching her head rise with every breath I take, the smell of her hair suddenly makes me smile_

"I love you baby" I say while kissing the top of her head.

she scrunched her nose, moaned and pulled her hand up to grab mine.

"I love you too handsome" Erin says with her eyes still closed.

"Hey baby while you're waking up I'm going to have a shower" as I roll away I kissed her one more time.

 _Gosh she's beautiful._

"Jay! Let's go, coffee is on the bench, Voight called we have a lead on the case" -Erin

"SHIT! Ok coming" Jay walks out in just his underwear "babe, have you seen my jeans the ones with the pockets

"Well that narrows it down, I don't know I put jeans on the couch with a shirt just get dressed and let's go"

"oh and Jay, don't come out in just your underwear again, all I wanted to do was start round two of last night and well we're late, so let's go" Erin smirks and grabs the keys

"Can I drive" -jay

"No!, let's go"

Erin's cell rings

"Halstead, yep on route, ok, Uh ha. be 5, Yes, She's driving, ok."

"Voight wants us to meet him on location, make a right oh and he also wants to talk"

"Well you're in shit" Erin looks a jay

"Shut up daddy's girl"

...

"What do we got" - Erin says while Jay pads her vest up

"Two guys both recent suspects in the murder of casey chapman, these guys will be armed, Erin jay go back, Antonio and myself will go through the front, ruzek and olinsky are on the way, within minutes this place is going to be surrounded"

"Got it boss" - Antonio

"We all go home tonight" Voight nods to go

...

Erin waves for jay to proceed through the back door

"Clear"

"No sign on the back half boss"- jay

"Chicago PD ! stop!" Voight yells through the radio "one suspect coming your way Erin"

"Got him" Erin stands, signals jay to stay still

They block him off, Erin moves up closer as she does the suspect runs through knocking her over.

"Shit, go Jay just go I'll catch up"

Jay runs off running after the suspect

"I have one, Erin what's the go" Voight radios

"Bastard knocked me over, Halstead went after him, I'm going now" Erin gets up without losing her balance and notices that she cut the side of her arm on the table "shit she says in pain

"Lindsay, he's running though Addams park, grab the car meet me at W 15th of the park"

...

"Shit Erin he just jumped into a white van license plate G24 0857"

Erin screeches around the corner pulls up and let's jay in.

"Go go go, he went S on loomis" Jay yells hitting the dash board

"Voight, we're going after the suspect, repeat we're going after the suspect, suspect is in a white van license plate G24 0857"

...

As Voight jumps into the SUV he gets a call

"Voight"

"Hello Hank, I have two of your detectives chasing after me, now if you want them alive you better back off, I have mates on call that will stop their car in any way possible, you've got 30 seconds if I don't see them stop then I will have them stopped"

...

"Lindsay Halstead I need you two to back off of the suspect"

"Okay backing off"-Jay

Erin looks at jay

"I wonder why he wanted us to.

Her voice was cut off as the van smashed straight into the side of the car


	2. Gas and fire

"Jay"

Erin screams in agony trying to move to see if she can see Jay, as she turns her head slowly to the right she sees the blood dripping down his face

"Jay, wake up!"

Erin reaches her arm over to feel for a pulse she couldn't help but cry and not because of the amount of pain she's in but because her partner, her best friend and lover is sitting there not moving. As she feels for a pulse he starts to move

"Erin"

"Jay, I'm here I'm right here with you"

The tears start to fall faster then they ever have. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, she couldn't help but scream, the pain is there and it's real. Erin goes to look down and as she does, Jay grabs her arm

"Erin, baby he's here, that's Troy, one of the suspects"

Erin looks to her left, and notice the tall built guy. Troy smashes the window and puts his head inside

"Oh you guys look pretty bad" he cackles "and there's no one around to save you"

"You bas td" her breathing starting to become more shallow.

"Erin we need to cal put your phone somewhere do you know where it is"

Erin feels herself losing consciousness

"Erin baby stay awake for me"

"It's in my pocket" she points down

"Ah ah ha nobody is calling anybody" the Suspect leans his hand into her pocket and grabs her phone and chucks it as far as he can. He runs to his car and pulls out a red gas cylinder.

Erin and jay turn to each other with a face of worried-ness they look in front and see him making a trail of gas that led to the car.

"I'd say your goodbyes now" he smiles

...

"Halstead Lindsay where are you" voights tone in his voice starts to worry the team.

"Dammit! Where are they?" Voight smacks the dashboard in front of him.

Voight turns to Dawson "where were they last"

"Ah last I heard Lindsay picked Halstead up then went South on Loomis" Antonio has the look of unsure-ness on his face

Voight picks up his radio "olinksy can you get a location of a white van plate number G24 0857, he threatened to take down Lindsay and Halstead if the didn't back away"

"On it boss" olinksy replies

Voight starts the car and heads to Loomis, lights are flashing the siren is going as he flys around the corner he's heart stops when he sees their car lodged between a post and an SUV.

"Shit! Dawson call a bus"

...

the suspect notices a blacked out SVU screech around the corner "shit" the suspect pulls out a match and drops it onto the gas trail.

"STOP" Voight screams pulling out his gun, the suspect runs to the White van close to the accident and drives off.

Dawson goes to jump into the car to chase them

"Don't worry, we'll get him later"

Voight and Dawson run towards the car. Voights face drops as he notices how bad the car really is.

"Erin! Halstead!" He gets to the car and notices they're alert

"Hey guys Fire are on their way, don't move. Jay you good?"

"I'm fine, check Erin she keeps zoning out"

"Erin, hey sweetie you ok" voights voice softens up as a look of hurt brushes his face

"I'm oh Ke-Ke-Kay... It hurts" Erin's breathing is getting shorter and shorter with every word she says

"Boss, fire" Jay notices the fire getting closer and closer to the car that they're in "get Erin out then me"

"Jay, I'm going to need to get you out, Erin is pretty wedged in here" Voight says, as much as he wants Erin out as quick as he can he doesn't want to hurt her anymore then she already is.

Just as he walks to the other side he notices Truck 81,squad 3 and ambulance 61 pull up. The squad get out and their faces drop knowing its some one from the intelligence unit

"Hank, I'm going to need you to stand back and let the guys get to work" Boden grabs Voights arm and pulls him back

He watches them do their job unloading the truck just as casey gives his firemen and gabby a job the gas trail lights up much higher and almost reaches the car.

"That car is going to explode in seconds, GO GO GO ! " casey screams at his unit

The unit get to it, Brett immediately runs to Erin while jimmy runs to Halstead

"Hey Jay it's jimmy, we're going to get you out but firstly how much pain are you in, where does it hurt"

"I'm fine, i think Ive broken a rib and I can't move my left shoulder, apart from that I'm fine"

"Jimmy, make sure Erin is ok" Jay grabs borelli arm

"She's going to be fine Jay let me focus on you! Brett! How's Erin" jimmy yells out while putting the C collar on Jay

"Erin sweetie it's me Brett, how are you feeling" Brett begins to put the collar around Erin's neck

"I'm fine"

"Ok Erin you said you were in a lot of pain earlier, where? Where does it hurt?" Brett looks into Erin's eyes to let her know it's all going to be ok yet Brett knows it doesn't look good, Erin's eyes start to well up as she starts to feel the pain a lot more now then she did earlier.

"Everything, I can't move my" Erin's eyes start to roll to the back of her head

"Erin you need to keep your eyes open for me" Brett runs her hands over her head, Brett notices Erin's head drop

"erin, wake up, ERIN!... ERIN !"

...


End file.
